vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel J. D'Arby
|-|Daniel J. D'Arby= |-|Osiris= Summary Daniel J. D'Arby is a professional gambler who has, throughout his life, used his Stand, Osiris, to steal the souls of those he defeats. One of the many Stand users recruited by DIO, he, as one of Egypt 9 Glory Gods, opposes the Stardust Crusaders once they arrive in Egypt, challenging them, one by one, to various games with their souls themselves at stake. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Daniel J. D'Arby, D'Arby the Elder Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders Age: 31 years old Gender: Male Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Enhanced sense of touch, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand), Osiris has Soul Manipulation (Osiris has the ability to steal the soul of anyone who loses to D'Arby, or when they admit defeat in their heart, and the souls of others can be gambled and taken as well. He can seal these souls into poker chips and split them for use in gambling), Invisibility (A Stand can only be seen by other Stand Users), Non-Corporeal (Stands are the incorporeal manifestations of their user's fighting spirit and can only be harmed by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) and Aura Attack Potency: Human level. Osiris ignores conventional durability Speed: Normal Human with possibly Massively FTL reactions (Jotaro believed that he'd see through any attempt he made to cheat with Star Platinum) Lifting Strength: Average Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Physically average, but D'Arby has a strong mind. Range: Thousands of kilometers with Osiris (It could even claim Holly's soul in Japan from Egypt). Standard Equipment: His Stand, Osiris, and materials for gambling. Intelligence: D'Arby is a practiced gambler and cheater, a professional who claims to be the greatest gambler in the world and to have never lost. While he is certainly skilled in all sorts of games, he prides himself on his ability to cheat, using his vast funds to rig games in his favor or thinking up methods to cheat in any game on the spot. He's practiced in sleight of hand, using its techniques to second deal and even memorize the location of every card in a deck. D'Arby's intelligence is such that he outcheated Joseph Joestar and nearly defeated the Stardust Crusaders single-handedly. Weaknesses: Any damage Osiris takes will presumably be reflected onto D'Arby. He needs his opponent to agree to gamble their soul for Osiris' abilities to function properly. D'Arby's fear of DIO is so great that it can actually effect his nerves when the bets have to do with DIO specifically, to the point that he passed out from the pressure when gambling information on The World. Notable Attacks / Techniques: soul]] '- Osiris:' D'Arby's Stand, a large, humanoid automatic Stand that complements his incredible skill in gambling and cheating. * Soul Gambling: Anyone who loses to D'Arby, whether it be in a bet or a game, or who admits defeat within their heart will have their soul stolen by Osiris, though they must agree to put their soul at stake. Those who play against D'Arby can even bet the souls of others in addition to their own. Osiris stores the souls it steals as poker chips to be used in games, and these chips can be split into multiple copies with a portion of the soul inside of them. If D'Arby himself is defeated, all the souls he's stolen will be released, and if he is killed, they will all join him in death. It should be noted that even if someone could potentially not have lost due to some technicality, Osiris can still take their soul if they subconsiously or secretly feel they may have lost. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Yugi Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Yugi's Profile (The game played was Blackjack, Yugi's Egyptian God Cards were restricted, and speed was equalized) L (Death Note) L’s Profile (Game played was poker, neither had prep time or knew a thing about the other) Mary Muldoon (Hit and Misdemeanor) Mary’s profile (Speed was equalized, Mary was not given a gun) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Stand Users Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Tier 10 Category:Summoners Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users